The present invention relates to a food-grade gene
integration and expression system in microorganisms, especially in Streptococccus thermophilus or in Lactobacillus bulgaricus. Maintenance and expression of any homologous and/or heterologous gene is selected for indirectly by simply growing the cells in their natural habitat, especially milk.